Словник GDшера
Дуже часто в грі можна зустріти не всі зрозумілі слова. Пояснення багатьох з них є в даному словнику. А= ;абуз (англ. abuse — зловживання) : ситуація в грі, при якому гравці використовуют баги гри та інші недоліки для своє вигоди ;акаунт, ак (англ. account, acc) : будь-який зареєстрований в грі персонаж (див. Акаунти) ;андеррейт : занижена оцінка рівня. Приклад — Fire Aura ;асиметріки : скорочена назва асиметричних роздвоєнь в рівнях ;АФК, афк (англ. AFK, afk, повн. ф. away from keyboard — укр. вдалині від клавіатури) : використовується як попередження перед тим, як покинути своє місце, піти куди-небудь, бути недоступним ;бан : обмеження будь-яких дій на сайтах або в грі ;Бандікам, бандікам : одна з популярних програм для запису відео з екрану та роблення скріншотів ;баф : ускладнення рівня. Прикладом бафа можна вважати останню частину НЛО в рівні Killbot. ;БД, бд : блок-дизайн. Декорації блоків в рівні ;бот : програма, автоматично виконує дії на комп'ютері замість людей. Також так називається аккаунт, який управляється програмою |-| В= ;веріфікатор, веріфер : гравець, який перевірює рівень ;відеогайд : гайд в вигляді відеозапису |-| Г= ;гайд : керівництво по грі, в якому містяться поради, що допомагають краще освоїти ігровий процес. Часто до складу гайда входить покрокове проходження гриGamer-info.com — Ігровий портал ;РР, рр* (англ. GG, повн. ф. good game — укр. гарна гра) : гарне проходження рівня (або просто привітання в проходженні рівня) ;ГД, гд (англ. GD, повн. ф. Geometry Dash) : скорочена назва гри ;ГДшер, гдшер (англ. GDasher, gdasher, букв. "геометрична людина, що виробляє фурор") : завзятий гравець в Geometry Dash : фанат серії GD ;гл (англ. gl, повн. ф. good luck) : побажання удачі (чаще всего — в прохождении какого-то уровня) ;гратс, грац, гц (сокр. от англ. congrats — вітаю) : поширене общеігровоийе вираз, що застосовується для будь-яких вітань гравця ;го, гоу (англ. go — йти) : вислів, що закликає почати виконання якої-небудь дії ;гп (від англ. gameplay) : геймплей рівня або ж його "нарис" ;Гуля : гравець SrGuillester. Дуже відомий гравець, який прославився тим, що свого часу був одним з кращих гравців, які проходять рівні на моніторі з частотою 60 Гц (особливу популярність йому принесло проходження Hatred) |-| Д= ;джітерклік : етапи в рівні, що вимагають використання швидких і множинних натискань ;Діскорд, Диск (англ. Discord, Disc) : популярний серед геймерів месенджер. Часто використовується гравцями Geometry Dash для листування або відправки рівнів модераторам ;дроп : дуже часта зміна форм персонажа на високій швидкості, де часто присутні блакитні батути гравітації ;дуал : загальна назва всіх роздвоєнь персонажа в игре |-| Е= ;емейл, е-мейл (англ. email, e-mail, повн. ф. electronic mail — укр. електронна почта) : один із засобів спілкування в інтернеті, використовується і для реєстрацій. ;експозінг : викриття гравця в використанні читів або інших брудних справах в грі |-| І= ;ІМХО (англ. IMHO, повн. ф. in my humble opinion — укр. на мою скромну думку) : скорочення, що використовується гравцями при висловлюванні своєї думки з якого-небудь питання |-| К= ;кансер, кансерний : одноманітне проходження. ;Каппа, каппа (англ. Kappa, kappa) : відомий смайл на Twitch, особою якого є один з його розробників. Так як в Geometry Dash немає такого смайла, то гравці пишуть його у вигляді слова "kappa" ;капс (англ. caps, повн. ф. Caps Lock}} : слово або фраза, написане великими (прописними) літерами, в інтернет-спілкуванні позначає підвищення голосу, крик : клавіша "Caps Lock" на клавіатурі комп'ютера, що включає великі літери як основні ;Квадриквел : сиквел триквела, або ж четверта частина чого-небудь ;Кноб, Кноббель : гравець Knobbelboy. Дуже відомий будівельник, також прославився тривалою перевіркою Bloodlust ;коллаб : рівень, створений двумя чи більше гравцями (див. Коллаб) ;копіпаста, копіпаст, копіпастинг (англ. copypast, copy paste, copypasting) : використання скопійованих з інших рівнів елементів проходження або декорацій. Найчастіше викликає негативну реакцію. Зазвичай це слово асоціюється з гравцем Viprin : множественное повторение одних и тех же элементов геймплея/декораций на протяжении уровня. Викликає негативну реакцію. |-| Л= ;левел, лвл (англ. level, lvl) : рівень в Geometry Dash ;лєйаут, лайаут : заготівка проходження для рівня ;Літ, лит (англ. Leet, leet) : 1337 — leet — elite — "елітний" являє собою поширену в інтернеті інтерпретацію англійської мови. Він використовується для заміни латинських букв на цифрові символи ;ЛМАО, лмао (англ. LMAO, lmao, повн. ф. laughing my ass off) : варіація LOL, яка означає "надірватися від сміху" ;ЛОЛ, лол (англ. LOL, lol, полн. ф. laughing out loud) : вираз, що означає гучний сміх |-| М= ;мб (англ. mb, повн. ф. maybe) : може бути ;меморі :Частина рівня, що вимагають запам'ятовування місцезнаходження ігрових елементів та шляхи їх подолання ;Мічіган, Мічі : гравець Michigun. Довгий час розташовувався на 1 місці в таблиці лідерів. Зараз він не грає в Geometry Dash ;мод* (англ. mod, полн. ф. moderator — укр. модератор) : спеціальний режим, що дає певного гравцеві можливість надсилати рівні RobTop'у для їх можливої оцінки (див. Режим модератора) ;мув, мов (англ. Move — пересувати) : назва тригера, пересуваючого об'єкти певної групи (див. Тригери) ;мут (англ. mute — заглушити) : стан гравця, при якому він не може спілкуватися в чаті з іншими гравцями по забороні адміністратора |-| Н= ;нерф : полегшення рівня ;нуб (англ. noob, повн. ф. newbie — укр. новачок) : зазвичай не несе негативної оцінки, а лише вказує на малий досвід гравця в якійсь області знань, або в цілому в грі. Будь-який гравець, починаючи грати в будь-яку гру, є в ній нубом до того моменту, поки не розбереться в ній |-| О= ;овердекор (від англ. overdecorated — химерно декорований) : рівень, який "забитий" декораціями. Зазвичай так називають рівні в стилі Core ;оверрейт : завищена оцінка рівня. Приклад — Chaotic Hell ;офк (англ. ofc, повн. ф. of course) : звичайно |-| П= ;приквел : рівень, що є початком будь-якої серії рівнів ;пруф : докази до чогось |-| Р= ;рега (від англ. registration) : реєстрація на сайті, форумі, в чаті, блозі, комп'ютерній грі і т. п. ;регаться, регатися (зарегиться, зарегатися) : реєструватися на форумі, блозі, будь-якому іншому сайті |-| С= ;саундтрек : музика, що грає на задньому фоні рівня (див. Саундтреки) ;сиквел : рівень, який є продовженням іншого рівня ;синк (англ. sync, повн. ф. synchronization) : синхронізація музики з рівнем ;СК, ск : секретні монети. Золоті монети, що збираються в офіційних рівнях і наборах рівнів. Максимальна їх кількість — 149 (див. Секретні монети) ;скілл : абстрактне поняття, що означає навик, вміння ;скрін, скріншот (англ. screen, screenshot — знімок екрану) : зображення, отримане з екрану монітора або телефону ;cтати (англ. stats, повн. ф. statistics) : статистика, будь-яка чисельна інформація про гравця ;стрейтфлай, стрейт (англ. straight fly — прямий політ) : дуже вузький тунель на етапах корабля або хвилі ;стрейтфлаити : літати по прямій через стрейтфлай ;стрим : проводт пряму трасляцію по чомусь ;Сунікс (Саникс, Саня) : гравець Sunix. Його вважають одним з кращих гравців Geometry Dash ;Сєр : ще одна кличка гравця SrGuillester |-| T= ;тайминг : тайминги являють собою місце в рівні, на якому треба натиснути в певний час (см. Тайминги) ;Твитч, Твіч : найпопулярніший в світі відеостриминговий сервіс, переважно, але не обов'язково спеціалізується на відеоіграхЛуркоморье — неформальна енциклопедія ;топ : верхнє положення в таблиці або списку з елементами, впорядкованими по якомусь параметру (див. Таблиця лідерів) ;Триквел : сиквел сиквела, або ж третя частина чого-небудь |-| Ф= ;фан-мейд (фанмейд, фан мейд) (англ. fan-made) : твір, супутнє якомусь професійному продукту і створене неофіційно його шанувальниками ;фановий (від англ. fun) : смішний, кумедний ;фарм, фармінг (англ. farm, farming) : активне проходження легких рівнів з метою поліпшення статистики акаунта, наприклад, зірок ;фармер : людина, що займається фармом. Може бути образою на адресу тих, хто має хорошу статистику, але не має достатніх умінь для проходження складних рівнів ;фейл : помилка, невдача, переважно — гибель персонажа на рівні ;фікс : виправлення багів ;фічед, феатуред : Дип. Featured рівні ;флюк (англ. fluke — щаслива випадковість) : перехід за невелику кількість спроб від маленького відсотка рівня до високого відсотку, або до кінця рівня ;ФПС, фпс (англ. FPS, fps, повн. ф. frames per second — укр. кадри в секунду) : кількість змінюваних кадрів за одиницю часу в комп'ютерних іграхВікіпедія |-| Х= ;хак : дія, спрямована на отримання пароля від чужого акаунта в поганих цілях (див. Хаки і модифікації) ;хейтер : той, хто відчуває ненависть до якоїсь людини |-| Ч= ;чат : вид групового інтернет-спілкування в реальному часі ;чіт : спеціальне програмне забезпечення, що дає перевагу при проходженні рівня ;чітер : гравець, порушує правила, використовуючи заборонене програмне забезпечення або чіт-коди (чіти), які дають йому перевагу перед іншими гравцями ;ЧСВ, чсв : поширений інтернет-мем, який використовується в якості характеристики людей, надмірно перебільшувати і демонструють оточуючим свою значимість і важливість власної персони в очах спільноти |-| Э= ;эпік :скорочена назва користувальницьких рівнів, що мають оцінку Epic. |-| Ю= ;ЮК, юк : користувальницькі монети. Срібні монети, які збираються в користувальницьких рівнях і можуть бути двох типів (див. Користувальницькі монети) : привітання іспанських гравців ;izi pizi* (укр. дуже просто, простіше простого) : так гравці коментують пройдений ними рівень, на який вони витратили дуже мало для його складності спроб ;LDM (скор. від англ. Low Detail Mode) : режим, який поліпшує продуктивність рівня на слабких пристроях (див. Режим низької деталізації) ;Michingu, Michigun, Michi : назва потрійних шипів. Асоціюється з відомим гравцем Michigun ;nivel : популярне слово, на іспанській мові означає "рівень". Використовують його не тільки іспанські гравці ;OMG, omg (скор. від англ. oh my god) : скорочення, що використовується гравцями для вираження свого подиву, розчарування, або ж коли трапляється щось незвичайне ;RIP, R.I.P. (скор. від англ. rest in peace — спочивай з миром) : скорочення, в грі зазвичай символізує смерть персонажа на рівні ;tbh (скор. від англ. to be honest — чесно кажучи, якщо бути чесним) : використовуючи це скорочення, людина висловлює свою справжню думку}} Примітки Категорія:Фановий контент